Ja niin minä vajosin
by WashuNeko
Summary: Hieman synkkä tarina Reissurusakosta. Jos haluat lukea angstisen tarinan, jolla ei ole lähes mitään yhteyttä alkuperäiseen juoneen tämä fanficti on sinua varten :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ja niin minä vajosin**

**Kirjoittaja: **Washu

**Kuuluu: **Happy happy clover kuuluu Sayuri Tatsuyamalle.

**Varoitukset: **Itsetuhoisuutta, itsemurha-ajatuksia, verta, angstia, **EI** lähes **MINKÄÄNLAISTA YHTEYTTÄ ALKUPERÄISEEN JUONEEN** - kuten varmaan edellä mainitusta listasta voi päätellä :3 Esim. tässä tarinassa Reissurusakko saapuu ensimmäisen kerran Puolikuun metsään.

**Pituus: **3 - 5 lukua.

**A/N: **Luin nyt sitten viimeisen Happy happy cloverin osan ilmestyttyä kaikki viisi osaa uudelleen ja rupesi tekemään mieli kirjoittaa hieman synkkä tarina Reissurusakosta, joka on mielestäni hieman surumielinen hahmo :3 **HUOM! JOS PIDÄT HAPPY HAPPY CLOVERISTA ILOISENA "ELETÄÄN KAIKKI ONNELLISINA" HÖTTÖNÄ ja JOS HALUAT PITÄÄ SEN SITEN, ÄLÄ MISSÄÄN TAPAUKSESSA LUE TÄTÄ FANFICTIÄ** vaikka onnellinen loppu onkin taattu. Kiitos :P

**Prologi**

**-..-...-..-**

Kipu.

Viiltävä tuska, joka leviää hetkessä joka puolelle kehoani.

Älähdän hiljaa – yritän pitää tuskan huudot sisälläni. Kukaan ei saa kuulla minua. Ei kukaan. En tarvitse apua, sen olen päättänyt. En voi enää luottaa. Luottamushan minut tähänkin tilaan sai.

Että meninkin luottamaan siihen kettuun, joka nähtyään ensimmäisenkin vilauksen ihmisestä luikki häntä koipien välissä karkuun, vaivautumatta edes varoittamaan minua. Hänen takiaan minä sain kivääristä. Tulin ammutuksi suoraan jalkaan. Olen onnekas etten kuollut niille sijoilleni verenhukkaan, mutta nyt kun jälkeenpäin ajattelen sitä, ehkä niin olisi ollut sittenkin parempi. Kipu joka säteilee täysin ruhjoutuneesta vasemmasta jalastani koko kehooni, on sietämätön. Jokainen hieman suurempi liike on viedä tajunnan.

Suuri haava keskellä jalkaani on täysin avonainen ja vuotaa aika ajoin, sillä olen viimeisen muutaman päivän ajan yrittänyt kiivaasti poistaa luodin palasia lihastani. Sain kuitenkin todeta varsin äkkiä, että se on melko turhaa – ainakin itse. Haava on vaikeassa paikassa, eivätkä parantajan taitonikaan ole mistään parhaasta päästä. Sen kuitenkin tiedän, että kehoni on alkanut reagoida hitaasti vieraaseen esineeseen. Haava on alkanut tulehtua ja märkiä. Olen varma, että verenmyrkytys on alkuvaiheissaan kehossani. Oloni tuntuu raskaalta, näkökenttäni on välillä utuinen ja yskin aika-ajoin verellä höystettyä nestettä.

Nilkutan hitaasti eteenpäin ynähdellen kivusta joka kerta, kun loukkaantunut käpäläni koskettaa maata. Olen matkalla hieman Puolikuun metsän takana sijaitseville kallioille. Siellä on huhujen mukaan kuulemma varsin karua, vaikka kallioiden keskellä onkin syvä kylmävetinen lähde. Lähteen kylmyys ja kivinen maasto eivät suosi, kuin muutamia kasveja, joten kukaan ei koskaan käy kallioilla.

Se on kuitenkin täydellinen paikka minulle. Täydellinen viimeinen leposija – piilossa maailmalta – jos vain kehoni kestää sinne asti.

Toivon niin.

Matka arveluttaa minua hieman. En ole koskaan käynyt Puolikuun metsässä, mutta olen kuullut huhuja, että se on kaunis. Minun reittini kulkee metsän läpi, mutta en halua tulla nähdyksi. Minut luultavasti vain heitettäisiin metsästä ulos alta aikayksikön, jos näyttäytyisin. Niin kun on käynyt niin monessa metsässä ennenkin. Liikkuu nimittäin huhuja, että olisin kirottu ja se metsä johon saapuisin, tuhoutuisi kuten kotimetsänikin.

Hilaudun vaivalloisesti pienen puron rantaan, istahdan alas ja lasken loukkaantuneen jalkani virtaavaan veteen. Viileä vesi tuntuu hyvältä turvonneessa tassussani. Kurottaudun veden ylle ja katselen kuvajaistani hiljaa hyräillen tuttua sävelmää jonka niin monesti olen, harpullani soittanut.

Valkeanharmaa turkkini on muta- ja ruohotahrojen peitossa. Suuret siniset silmäni puoliksi ummessa väsymyksestä ja repaleiset korvat, joista oikeanpuoleinen lerpottaa lähes peittäen toisen silmäni. Sohin sitä hieman etukäpälälläni pois tieltä, jotta näkisin paremmin. Sihahdan hiljaa kivusta korvan heilahtaessa veltosti sivulle. Se on murtunut. Murtui siinä rytäkässä, kun pakenin metsästäjää.

Huokaisen syvään ja katsahdan siniselle taivaalle.

Minun nimeni on Raul tai oikeastaan oli – se nimi katosi kotimetsäni mukana. Nykyään vastaan yleensä nimeen; Reissurusakko. En minä sitä nimeä itse keksinyt, joku vain joskus puhutteli minua siten, se juurtui ja lopulta siitä tuli minun toinen nimeni syntymänimeni rinnalle.

Tämä on tarina siitä kuinka minä vajosin…


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Miten selittää lapselle, ettei tarvitse apua, koska mitään ei ole enää tehtävissä?"_**

**A/N:** Ja ensimmäinen luku. Söpöys ja viattomuus varoitus ihan vain Chiman takia XD Muistakaa myös että kommentit ovat hyvästä ja auttavat kirjoittajaa jaksamaan :3

-...-...-...-...-

**Luku 1**.

Lempeä syystuuli matkustaa pitkin sotkuista turkkiani. Viileä puron vesi saa jalkani tuntumaan paljon paremmalta. Oloni on vähintäänkin siedettävä – parempi kuin pitkiin aikoihin. Painan silmäni hitaasti kiinni ja korjaan asentoani paremmaksi – kuuntelen tuulta.

Aikaa kuluu. En tiedä kuinka kauan, sillä olen vajonnut ihanaan uniseen pimeyteen. Säpsähdän kuitenkin välittömästi hereille, kun tunnen tökkäisyn kuonossani. Kun räväytän silmäni auki saan huomata tuijottavani kirkkaimpiin vihreisiin palloihin, jotka olen koskaan nähnyt. Räpäytän silmiäni ensimmäisen, toisen ja kolmannenkin kerran selvitellen unenpöpperöistä päätäni. Kun viimein saan hahmotettua kokonaisuuden tajuan, että edessäni seisoi pieni jänis.

Todella pieni ja pörröinen. Puhtaanvalkea turkki punaisineen merkkeineen ja apila pujotettuna korvan taakse. Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa näky olisi saattanut olla söpö, mutta minussa se aiheutti välittömän pakokauhun – minut oli huomattu! Minun oli tarkoitus vaeltaa tämän metsän läpi ilman minkäänlaista kontaktia muihin eläimiin ja nyt olin tullut nähdyksi. Pikkuinen juoksee varmaan välittömästi kertomaan vanhemmilleen, että metsänreunassa makailee omituinen likainen kulkuri ja he tulevat ajamaan minut pois. Poishan minä olen lähdössäkin, mutta kallioille pääsee vain tätä kautta ilman suurempia ponnisteluja, joten se on ainoa reitti minulle.

Kuluu hetki ja toinenkin, mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Pikkuinen jäniksen poikanen ei lähtenytkään juoksemaan, kuten olin ajatellut. Hän vain seisoo siinä ja tuojottaa.

"Ööööh… Tuota…. Mitä sinä tahdot?" Minun on pakko lopulta kysyä, sillä en kestä ympärillämme vellovaa ahdistavaa hiljaisuutta enempää. Yllätyksekseni saan huomata, että poikasen suu kipristyi suureen onnelliseen hymyyn.

"Jee! Setä on sittenkin elossa!" Hän huutaa täyttä kurkkua ja hyppi tassulta toiselle.

_Setä?_

Minun on pakko yskäistä peittääkseni naurahdukseni.

_Kuinka vanhalta minä oikein, näytin tässä kunnossa? Vai oliko hän tottunut kutsumaan kaikkia itseään vanhempia siten?_

En tiedä, mutta jostain syystä se huvittaa minua.

"Noh, nyt kun olet nähnyt, että olen elossa niin eiköhän sinun kannattaisi mennä takaisin kotiisi." Totean hiljaa, sillä vaikka pikkuinen onkin varsin huvittava tapaus, en halunnut poikasen näkevän kipuani. Noin nuorena ei pitäisi vielä saada nähdä tämän maailman ja elämän nurjaa puolta.

Poikanen puuskahtaa ja ristii etukäpälänsä rintaansa vasten.

"Chima ei lähde mihinkään. Chima pysyy loukkaantuneen sedän luona ja auttaa." Hän tokaisee päättäväisesti.

Huokaisen syvään. _Miten selittää lapselle, ettei tarvitse apua, koska mitään ei ole enää tehtävissä?_ Hän ei voi olla kovin montaa kesää vanha, kun puhuu itsestään kolmannessa persoonassa. Nousen hitaasti kivusta sihahdellen istumaan ja vedän jalkani pois vedestä.

"Kuulehan pikkuinen, arvostan kovasti sitä, että yrität auttaa, mutta en tarvitse apua. Nilkkani on vain vähän nyrjähtänyt ja tarkoitukseni olisi lepuuttaa sitä tässä vain hetken aikaa." Valehtelen sujuvasti. Chimaksi itsensä esitellyt poikanen katselee minua hetken aikaa, silmäilee minut päästä varpaisiin, miettien ankarasti. Viimein pikkuinen näyttää tehneen päätöksensä ja istahtaa alas ruoholle.

"Chima jää silti tänne. Chima pitää sedälle seuraa." Hän toteaa iloisesti. Huokaisen syvään ja asetun uudestaan makuulle.

"Hyvä on, mutta sinun täytyy mennä kotiin ennen pimeää etteivät vanhempasi huolestu." _Parempi vain antaa hänen olla. Pikkuinen kyllästyy minuun kyllä kohta ja lähtee kotiin._ Jos mitenkään mahdollista, Chiman hymy levenee entisestään.

"Mikä sedän nimi on? Chima ei halua kutsua setää vain sedäksi."

_Niin viaton._

"Reissurusakko." Vastaan yksioikoisesti. Poikasta alkaa naurattaa. Hän pitelee vatsaansa ja kikattaa hillittömästi.

"Sedällä on hassu nimi." Chima saa viimein tirskuttua. En voi muuta kuin hymyillä pikkuisen toiminnalle.

"_Raul_." Kuiskaan. En tiedä mikä minut saa sanomaan sen, ehkä se hymy. Minusta vain äkkiä tuntuu, etten voi valehdella hänellä tässä asiassa tai pikemminkin en saa.

"Huh?" Chima kallistaa päätään kysyvästi ja tuijottaa suoraan minun taivaansinisiin silmiini.

"Raul. Minun oikea nimeni on Raul, mutta käytän yleensä mieluummin nimeä Reissurusakko." Poikanen tuijottaa minua pitkään ja hartaasti.

"**Raul! Raul! Raul!**" Hän puhkeaa viimein kailottamaan.

"Hys!" Sihahdan varoittavasti.

"Älä huuda sitä noin vain. Kuka tahansa ei saa sitä tietää." Selitän Chimalle rauhallisesti.

"Ooooh…! Se on siis Raulin oma salaisuus." Hän toteaa silmät loistaen.

"Niin, no… Tavallaan." Myönnän, hieman hämmentyneenä pikkuisen innostuksesta.

"Chima on `_hys_` sedän nimestä. Nyt se on Chiman ja sedän yhteinen salaisuus." Poikanen selittää innoissaan.

"Kiitoksia siitä." Sanon hymyillen. En voi, sille mitään Chima vain jotenkin saa minut hymyilemään. Mielialani on kohonnut viimeisen tunnin aikana valtavasti, sillä siitä on todella kauan, kun viimeksi keskustelin jonkun kanssa näin normaalisti. Se tuntuu mukavalta.

Aikaa kului. kuuntelen kuinka Chima kertoilee puolikuun metsästä ja sen asukkaista. Minä taas päädyn kertomaan paikoista joita olen matkoillani nähnyt ja asioista joita olen kokenut. Koko kertomukseni ajan jäniksen poikanen istui paikallaan, kuin naulittu, tuskin hengittäen ja imi itseensä joka ikisen tiedonjyvän metsän ulkopuolisesta elämästä.

Viimein aurinko alkoi painua mailleen. Chima haukottelee makeasti ja hieroo unisesti silmiään.

"Eiköhän sinun olisi jo aika lähteä kotiin pikkuinen." Totean lähes kuiskaten. Tietyllä tapaa en nimittäin haluaisi hänen lähtevän, sillä nautin hänen seurastaan – se minun on itselleni myönnettävä.

"Eikä! Chima haluaa jäädä Raul-sedän luo!" Chima parkaisee.

"Chima kuuntele nyt. Sinun vanhempasi ovat varmasti jo huolissaan. Sinun täytyy mennä kotiin."

"**Enkä!**" Poikanen väittää vastaan.

"**En mene! En mene! En mene!**" Hän hokee.

Huokaisenn syvään.

_Tästä ei tule yhtään mitään_.

Kohottaudun hitaasti takaisin istumaan.

"Mitä jos me teemme nyt niin, että minä lähden saattamaan sinut kotiin ja jatkan sitten matkaani?" Ehdotan. Chima on jo nähnyt minut joten sillä ei ollut enää suurempaa väliä näkisikö joku muu minut. Hän joka tapauksessa melko varmasti kertoo vanhemmilleen tai vähintäänkin ystävilleen minusta. Täytyi vain toivoa, että he antavat minun jatkaa matkaani metsän läpi, eivätkä passita lähimmästä kohdasta ulos.

"Joo! Raul-setä tulee tapaamaan Chiman äitiä ja isiä!" Jäniksen poikanen hihkuu iloisena ja hyppelehtii edestakaisin.

"Odota hetkinen niin sidon jalkani ensin." Totean ja kumarrun takakäpäläni puoleen. Chima hoputtaa ja juoksentelee edestakaisin hokien; "**Mennään! Mennään jo!**" Kun olen saanut jalkani haavat peitettyä, kohottaudun hitaasti seisomaan kivusta irvistäen.

"No niin."

Chima kuitenkin pysähtyy ja tarkastelee minua päästä varpaisiin suurilla vihreillä silmillään.

"Raul-setä on likainen." Hän tokaisee yksioikoisesti, ryntää suoraan minua päin ja tönäisee minut suoraan puroon. En ehdi tehdä mitään.

**_Läiskis ja molskis._**

Istun purossa mahaani myöten vedessä, turkki likomärkänä. Kirkas vesi alkoi pian muuttua ympäriltäni sameaksi – likaiseksi. Mustuneet vesipisarat valuivat pitkin kuonoani. Mulkaisen Chimaa pahasti, mutta poikanen ei välitä vaan nauraa vatsakippurassa rannalla.

"Hyvä on, pestään sitten." Myönnyn ja upottaudun kuonoani myöten veteen. Lillun jonkin aikaa paikallani, antaen virran puhdistaa turkkiani ja sen jälkeen räpiköin takaisin rannalle. Sihahtelen hiljaa kivusta ravistellessani turkkiani – murtunut korvani heilahtelee tuskallisesti puolelta toiselle.

"**Mennään! Mennään!**" Chima alkaa hihkua taas, kun olen saanut turkkini kuivaksi.

"Mennään. Mennään, mutta minä en vain pääse erittäin nopeasti tällä jalalla." Kerron ja lähden hitaasti nilkuttamaan pienen jäniksen poikasen pomppiessa innokkaasti edeltä.


End file.
